The mysteries of Spring Valley
by Anne Svendsen
Summary: Helena finds herself in need of help so she calls Sam and Dean. Soon The Winchesters are a part of the case she is working on in Spring Valley, where something fishy goes on.


_THE MYSTERIES OF SPRING VALLEY_

A few days later at the motel near the tiny city of Pine Lake, Sam, Dean and Helena were getting ready to leave. After what happened at the mansion they had been talking about when the best time to leave would be. They all found it a bit strange how there were no vamps at the mansion with Chrissy. Helena had the impression of hunters could have wiped them out or Chrissy in fury by the fact that Dean escaped from her. No matter what went on there before Sam, Dean and Helena showed up didn´t change the fact that Chrissy was locked up in the cellar.

Dean was filling baby so Helena and Sam were sitting outside the motel enjoying the sun. Helena was trying to get use to the idea of leaving them both later the same day, they would drop her off at her friend it was also where she left her car. She felt she knew Sam very well after spending the time she had with him – not a lie how much she would miss him.

"So do you have any plans on where you´re going Helena, are you going back to where you usually stay looking for a new job?" He asked

"Not sure yet I might stay at my friend Julie for a couple of days, it´s been a while since we talked and after all this I need it" Helena said with low voice while wrapping her arms around her shin bones. "We have known each other since school so it would be nice being there for a while"

"Sounds like a nice idea I hope the last days haven´t been too hard for you." He moved a bit closer to her, he was sad like her. "I know I said it before but I can´t thank you enough for being here helping me out. Thank you Helena " He gave her a huge hug which she returned, Sam felt how much he enjoyed holding her in his arms – her arms around him felt nice. Somehow he would find a way to meet her again.

"I had to help you after what I saw that night and I´m glad I did Sam, we met because of It." she blushed a bit her words kinda slipped but she meant it. "That sounded wrong but you know what I meant right?" she looked at him and he winked – he knew. "So where are you two going next? She asked him.

"Not sure yet maybe crash at the first motel we find after dropping you off. From there we will look for our next job and go there" He didn´t know her that well but enough to feel she was trying to hide something from him. "I know we haven´t known each for long, still I get some intense vibes from you" He moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Is it something you want to share with me?" he asked her. So Sam you wanna know if Helena has feelings for you, so what about what goes on with you? He did feel a change – yeah you are falling for her – it´s easy like that.

Sam was smart and fast! Helena knew she could trust him he was like her best friend. "I am thinking, thinking about how hard it will be leaving you both after what we been through" she looked at him "Not lying when saying I´ll miss you Sam, as a hunter I know the danger of staying in touch…"she felt the tears burning in her eyes "You are one of those people who walk right into a human heart Sam and you stay there, and I do think you know it and heard it before" She smiled

Again she had him blush, he knew what she was trying to say he understood how she felt when caring for another human or hunter. He cared for Helena not only because she helped him but as the person she was, he had feelings for her. He just had to take one day at the time. "In this business we know not to trust everyone and the danger involved. What you´re trying to say or when being honest- you want us to stay in touch" He paused while looking into her eyes. "When I´m being true to you I will miss you too - Dean will as well. Can I borrow your cell Helena?" He smiled at her at the same time he heard the sound of baby, Dean was back. Helena took her cell in her pocket giving it to Sam. He typed his number and gave it back to her. "Now you have my number – my real one and now can I have yours? She smiled and he handed her his cell. "I´m only giving you my number because you´re a hunter Helena, you know the danger in the business and because I truly care about you and more important I trust you" He smiled

Helena smiled and she typed her number on his cell. "Thank you Sam. As hunters we have to look after each other – right?" she giggled while looking at him. Knowing the other reason why she wanted his number, she was falling for Sam and very hard. He laughed and nodded, if he knew her other reason for wanting his number and staying in touch, he could read her mind but she felt safe – in case he did know he didn´t say anything. Dean was swinging the car keys around his pointer finger while whistling – someone is in a good mood. How can he be so calm after what happened and what he has floating inside him, she pushed the thought of a new species away. He has many years in the business behind him Helena – this is his life. He´s a great guy no doubt.

"So what are you two doing? Nothing I guess other than sit here relaxing before our next job" Dean smiled. The sun made him narrow his eyes he had his focus on Helena." Thank you for helping my bro saving me Helena. Wish we have had more time getting to know each other and in another way" Deans voice cracked, He bowed his head while he was kicking a little stone away. He lifted his head looking directly at Helena. "The circumstances should have been better"

"I know what you mean but it´s our job Dean. As I just told Sam I had to act when I saw what happened that night* She knew time was up they had to leave soon. "I hate to see you so sad but I´m sure we will meet again and maybe before we even know it" she said

At Helena´s friend Julie´s house later in the afternoon and after a longer argument – not a serious one about Sam and Dean staying for dinner where Julie kept on insisting on them staying - they both gave up.

Now late in the evening they were outside getting Helena´s gear back in her car, Dean checked her car making sure all was as it should be. He walked away letting the younger ones say their goodbye´s. He talked a little more with Julie.

"So guess it´s time saying goodbye for now" a tear fell down her cheek she wiped it away. "Or do we say later Sam?

"We say later Helena as hunters we might run into each other sooner than we think" he hated to see her cry and so sad. He felt tears too and he knew she saw it in his eyes. "Promise me you will look after yourself Helena, after dealing with us Winchester´s you have to be even more careful than before" she nodded and he gave her long tight hug, he kissed her hair. For few seconds he closed his eyes and imagined how she was his. Then he let her go.

She squeezed him when she felt his lips in her hair. "I promise you to be careful Sam. I´m not going to let anything scare me just because I helped you, I´m still a hunter I know the drill. I think Dean is waiting for you Sam" she said with a little smile while wiping a tear away.

"So are you ready Sam?" Dean asked and he turned to Helena and he hugged her. "You stay safe now. One eye on each finger would be good for you now you dealt with us Winchesters" He gave her a smirk.

"I promise you to watch over my shoulder and you have to be careful too" She smiled.

Helena watched them leave and she kept watching until baby was out of sight. Julie called her and she walked inside.

Later that night Helena was still awake she had been trying to sleep without any luck. She wanted to look at the hunter page for a new job, but the page was down. After being online for a while she came across something that gave her a chock. Her friend - Mike who vanished without a trace almost a year ago showed up on another page Helena used. Apparently someone had seen him near a farm close to Spring Valley last week – Last week! Helena read the line again making sure she read it right because it was late at night – no mistakes it did say last week. Helena felt like writing Julie a note telling why she had to leave in the middle of the night but she didn´t. She would leave right after they eat breakfast together in the morning, not right to leave now scaring Julie.

Before leaving the next day Helena were checking the fastest route to Spring Valley how many stops she had to take, and if she had to sleep at a motel. She only had to fill the car twice and spend one night at a motel before she could be there. Julie made her a doggy bag she could eat in the car avoiding some stops along the way.

Off cause Helena had a flat tire during the trip but her luck it happened close to a gas station having a mechanic next door. It would delay her a few hours so she killed time with calling some friends asking them about Mike. Only one had seen the same thing online as Helena so she had no lead yet, her friend would spread the word on the hunter page the minute it was up running again.

She was only a few hour´s drive away from Spring Valley so before she left she showed the girl working at the gas station and the mechanic the picture of Mike, but none of them saw something suspicious or him.

After getting a room at the motel in Spring Valley, Helena was checking parts off the city out. It was a bigger than Pine Lake, but still a country city. She brought a café au lait and now she sat on a bench looking at the map on her cell, every now and then she was watching people passing by.

A girl stopped close to where Helena were sitting she took her cell answering a call, from what Helena could hear the girl was annoyed, she told the person to call later. Hard for Helena avoiding the text on the tote bag she carried on her shoulder "Nenna´s Pie´s". Hmmm she must either have a café selling pie´s or she works there. The girl turned around while she put her cell back in her pocket and she notice Helena sitting there looking directly at her – the girl smiled.

"Guess you heard that" She shook her head while smiling "A customer going on about the same thing for I don´t know how many times this week" she sighed.

Helena smiled while feeling a bit stupid the girl must be thinking she had been listening. "I didn´t listen to your conversation – but I heard some. Unsatisfied customers can be annoying. Hard not to notice the text on your tote, are you working at a café?" Helena smiled while getting a very strange feeling like knowing the girl, that´s not possible we never met but there´s something strange here. Like that was the only thing that Helena felt strongly about. It was like more things were about to happen here in Spring Valley, even Dean´s name popped up. Helena looked at the girl again, not sure about anything. Dean and Spring Valley….hmmm maybe this was about Mike somehow. Could Sam and Dean show up here? If so the talk she had with them about meeting before they knew it were closer than they expected; Helena wouldn´t mind meeting Sam again.

Nenna smiled "Nenna´s Pie´s is my café I had it for almost a year. If you´re here for a while you should stop by It´s not far from here. I better get back to work. Nice meeting you." She smiled and she went back to her café in a hurry.

Nice girl. Better check that place out before leaving maybe she knows something, Helena smiled. Before she went back to the motel she were asking some people at different locations in Spring Valley about Mike, but no luck.

A few days later Helena decided to try "Nenna´s pie´s" and so far no one here knew or seen anything, unless they were covering things up, protected someone. Helena felt people in this town were covering things. Some of them were very strange and angry when she was asking them questions. Could they be scared of something and wouldn´t tell anything out of fear? There must be some here who isn´t so hostile and scared.

Helena had been feeling strange almost since she came to Spring Valley, today it was even worse like something went on beneath the surface of the city. The people she passed on her way seemed very strange, some of them were looking over their shoulders like someone or something was following them.

At Nenna´s Pie´s she was the only one there or some were leaving the minute she entered the café – hmmm strange, well I have every right to be here so you go ahead and leave she snorted. Nenna saw her and she smiled.

"Hey you came" she smiled wide. "Pick a place to sit the I´ll be right there" she went to the back room to get some pie´s.

Helena giggled by Nenna´s way of welcoming her to her café, Helena was wondering if Nenna felt they knew each other too. She sat at the counter and Nenna came in with hot pie´s- ohh they smelled really good. A very nice place she had here – girly but not too girly it was cozy. Helena felt like home for some reason.

"So what can I get you" She asked while she placed the pie´s in the glass display and some on the counter. "Haven´t seen you around here before are you new in town?"

Nenna´s direct way of asking came as a surprise for Helena; she seemed like a right on the spot kinda gal but still not all the way. What is it with her why did Helena feel like she knew her – not possible we don´t know each other from anywhere. Nenna looked at her waiting for an answer on what Helena wanted, Helena smiled. "Sorry, guess I was a little distant. A café au lait and a piece of the pie you placed in the display" Helena placed her bag on the chair beside her. "No, I´m not new in Spring Valley Nenna. I´m actually looking for someone – a friend of mine who vanished almost a year ago"

She gave Helena her café au lait and a piece of pie. "Really? So you have clues leading here to this peaceful town?" she looked down knowing how strange some of the citizen had been acting lately. "Maybe it´s not as peaceful as it once were"

"What do you mean? And call me Helena" She looked at her while she took a zip off her au lait. Helena took the picture she had of Mike and handed it to Nenna. "This is my friend Mike have you seen him by any chance?" she ate some pie. "Mmmmm this is delicious what´s the secret behind such a pie?

"That´s my spicy pie and I will share some of the ingredients with you, it has cinnamon, vanilla, ginger and a few other spices" she smiled then changing the subject back to the conversation they had. "Not sure but Spring Valley isn´t the city it was when I moved here. I honestly don´t know what goes on but people here changed during the last week or so" She took the picture Helena showed to her looking at Mike. "No I haven´t seen him around here. What I did notice is young…." Nenna were interrupted by a few customers coming into her café. They left with their order. "Where were we – young girls has been gathering here during the last week. I don´t know where they stay while being here or for how long they will be here. I think I have seen around 10 girls I have never seen here before" She felt strange after Helena came into her café like she knew her from somewhere, she felt like a friend or more like a sister. How is that even possible? Nenna had this weird feeling like something was about to happen - a change somehow. What should that change exactly be?

Helena was on hunter alert even though she felt Nenna was ok, don´t trust anyone. She might seem ok Helena but don´t trust her anyway, remember how fast Sam trusted you and you were after him. Helena sighed – she missed Sam. "Young girls you say; could they be here on some sort of camp?" She asked

"Not that I know off. What I do know is I heard about this group of people living on the farm outside the city, they don´t come here unless they have too. They stay away from us almost like they don´t like us or I don´t know, these people could be some kind of sect" a few customers came into the café so she went to take their orders. "They don´t live like us or that´s what I heard but these girls showing up like they do – I don´t know why they are suddenly gathering here"

"A sect it does sounds possible from how they don´t come here, but the girls could they be making a stop here before they leave again? She said or could they be witches. Helena were considering if a sect, cult or witches could have kidnapped Mike? And they have been hiding him on the farm Nenna were talking about, that´s not the Mike she knew. Only way they could get away with such a thing was pretending to be someone else, Mike was very clever and smart. Nenna said she saw young girls – but how young were those girls. Nenna came back to get some coco and coffee. Again she smiled at Helena. A positive girl Nenna was she made Helena smile.

More people came into the café hardly any tables left, Nenna noticed that Helena was getting ready to leave. She went back behind the counter after taking some orders. "Guess you´re leaving – as you see I can´t talk more right now. I hope seeing you around here again" she said

"You´re popular for your pie´s and with good reason, the one I had is delicious. So Nenna I will stop by before leaving and here is my card if you remember anything. I´m not a cop I just wanted to let you know. Now you get back to work" Helena walked to the door and turned around looking at Nenna. "See you around Nenna" She smiled

"See you around Helena and be careful ok?" Nenna smiled and Helena left.

After being in Spring Valley for a few more days, Helena had some leads to what went on here. These girls could be here to attend a gathering where they sacrificed parts from the human body – could be hair, nails, teeth and even a human life. That is so disgusting Helena felt sick reading the page – during the sacrifice there would be around 20 girls, some young and some older ones. Helena knew she needed help from other hunters the local police wouldn´t be enough, besides they would never believe what really went on here. Helena took her cell scrolling through the numbers until she came to Sam, should she call him asking for their help? Her mind went back to the evening where she met Sam and when she said goodbye to both of them, she missed them. She started her usual walking up and down the floor another habit she had when not knowing what to do. Should she try to solve it on her own – or ask The Winchester´s for help, what to do. Sam and Dean could be in the middle of their own case or heading to one. Helena sighed while she looked at Sam´s number – ok here goes nothing. If they can´t come right now she had to figure something out, she could call other hunters but right now she wanted the best in the business.

It took a while before the call went through it sounded like her call was being reconverted, Sam took precautions with this, that´s good Sam, Helena smiled. It surprised her hearing Dean answering Sam´s cell.

"Hi Dean It´s Helena. Is…is Sam there" she heard how nervous she sounded. "Why are you answering Sam´s cell? Did something happen?

"Hi Helena. He is fine but he isn´t here right now he is getting baby filled up; Then we´re leaving the motel we´re staying at. Done solving a case or it wasn´t really a case, it turned out to be a prank" Dean smiled at Helena´s question on why he took Sam´s call. "We get each other´s call if one of us can´t answer; precaution you know, so it´s not like I´m taking his calls behind his back"

Helena smiled at how Dean must have heard this. "It´s ok Dean; the reason why I called you is the case I´m working on. I need your help; do you have time to hear me out?

"Sure I have you just go ahead and let me in on whatever you have" Dean drank some coffee"

"Thanks" Helena told Dean about the case and what she had so far. "I can´t do this on my own, I´m not even sure about what goes on."

"Where are you Helena?" she told him where she was and he looked at the laptop finding the fastest route. "Ok, we leave the minute Sam is back then we can be in Spring Valley tomorrow afternoon, so we meet at the motel or do you want us to meet somewhere else? Hmm.. Spring Valley Dean thought about how he mentioned that city only a few days ago, strange. Well it´s a city like many others and something goes on there, so nothing new really. It´s a job a new case and we are helping a friend.

Talking to Dean now made Helena feel strange about the whole thing and what was it with Nenna anyway? Ever since she came to Spring Valley it had all felt weird to her, so many questions but no answers. Mike was the important thing now everything else had to wait "Let us meet at the motel then we can go through the case. Thank you Dean" She sat down at the table, hearing Dean Say; No problem, see you tomorrow. Then they hung up. One way she felt stupid as a hunter for calling them it made her scared of what they might think. Seriously Helena, do you think they see you as scared or weak after what they all went through together? No they don't so stop having these thoughts.

The next day a few hours after breakfast all was a mess at the motel, they were told to leave but no one told the reason. The owner told them how all would be fine later the same day. Great now what!Sam and Dean are coming – where to go now we need a place to meet. Nenna´s off cause she happened to be the only one she talked to here and who Helena felt like she knew. She left the motel and she choose to walk no reason to start the car, not that far to Nenna´s café from here anyway. At the café she sat down at a booth by the window thinking about the case- then she texted Sam letting him know to meet here instead.

"Hi Helena. Can I get you anything? A Café au lait maybe" Nenna smiled but then she became serious. "Are you ok Helena you look stressed. If I can do anything let me know" She looked worried at Helena.

"Just a café au lait" It must be obvious when a stranger – or is she really a stranger, can see how stressed I am "Yes I´m a little stressed about Mike I still haven´t found him. Two of my friends will be here later. Do you mind if we stay after they get here?" Helena told her what´s been said at the motel. "So we need a place to talk"

"I´m so sorry I do hope you will find Mike soon and since you are still around, I guess he is here in Spring Valley. You and your friends can stay here for as long as you like. Strange what goes on at the motel but at least you can go back there later today."

"Mike is here I just have to find out where and my gut tells me he could be on the farm you talked about. Thanks for helping me out" Helena smiled

"You´re welcome Helena, let me know if you need anything" She smiled and went back to serve on her customers. The place was packed today.

Helena went through the case again, every time the little door bell sounded she lifted her head hoping it would be Sam and Dean. Nenna came down to her with some water and sodas while she waited. At some point Nenna talked about closing her café for the rest of the day which Helena refused.

By the time Sam and Dean came through the door there were hardly any customers left –only a few and two families. Helena made a sign to Sam letting him know where she was sitting he smiled and he poked Dean´s arm pointing at her.

For some unknown reason that day Nenna looked at the door when the bell sounded, a very tall guy came in followed by another guy. Nenna couldn´t take her eyes away from the guy that wore a brown leather jacket, the collar folded up around his neck. He was gorgeous. When he passed her they got eye contact and she blushed. Nenna thought she kept her eyes on him discreetly; but after he placed his jacket on the backrest of the chair he turned around looking directly at her. He must have felt how she couldn´t take her eyes away from him. That´s how it goes when you are lurking Nenna, she felt the heat in her face from her blushing cheeks.

Helena noticed how Nenna looked at Dean or did she check both? Helena killed a giggle because yep they are good looking. Did Dean look at Nenna too just for a few seconds? – Nahh probably her getting wrong idea she didn´t even know Dean when it came to girls, still Helena were positive he did look.

"Hi Helena. Thank you for calling us. So what´s up here?" Sam said while placing his jacket on the chair next to Helena and he sat down. They got eye contact and he smiled at her, he was happy seeing her again.

Geez Sam that smile! Wasn´t there something in the way he looked at her – she could have sworn there was something.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice. It´s the case I´m working on I can´t handle it alone" She sighed while letting her hand run through her hair. "We have to work here something goes on at the motel we were told to leave earlier today." Helena frowned. "I found some clues to where Mike could be – on the farm outside town. This cult or not even sure what this is but young and old girls are gathering here to make some sort of sacrifice that's what I found out – I heard a conversation about it the other day. Another thing people here are so hostile towards me, they make me feel very strongly that they are covering things – could be in fear" Helena lowered her voice when seeing Nenna came towards them.

"Hi saw you two came in, can I get you anything?" Nenna asked slightly nervous. She blushed a bit when she got eye contact with the guy with the short hair. She looked at her notes taking the pen. She felt Helena´s eyes on her like she knew how nervous he made her. The tall one broke the awkward situation.

Sam felt some sort of tension building up and he clearly saw how Dean had his typical smirk on his lips and glimpse in his eyes when it came to girls. Geez bro! He smiled at Nenna. "I´ll take a coffee and a piece of – let´s have a look, a piece of your pumpkin pie"* Sam smiled while he kept an eye on Dean making sure he behaved, he had to watch Dean like a hawk. He noticed how they looked at each other, well nothing new really when it came to Dean.

Nenna had to ask the other one as the customer he was what he wanted "So what can I get you?" She asked him; never in her entire life had anyone made her feel as nervous as he did. She looked at him waiting to take his order. Geez how is it even possible to be that gorgeous. She clearly felt how he made her feel. Nenna, guys like him are usually taken and you have a job to do.

He just walked in here seconds ago and he felt the intense vibes coming from her. "Just call me Dean….Nenna" He smiled with a glimpse in his eye. He did bust her in looking at him after he entered her café. "I´ll take a coffee and some blueberry pie" He said and she left with their orders. He felt Sam´s eyes on him. "What Sam? I didn´t do anything." Sam shook his head and Helena smiled at him.

Nenna went directly into the back room to gather herself after this encounter with "Just call me Dean…Nenna". She couldn´t serve any customer when blushing as she did right now. Dammit! Nenna he was being polite like any other customers coming into this café – she heard the clock on the counter. "Just a sec – be right there" She took a deep breath before she went back into her café taking a few new orders before getting the ones for Dean and the other one. She went to their table once again she was trying not to blush – keep calm Nenna. "Here you go – two coffee´s, pumpkin and blueberry pie, made a café au lait for you Helena" Nenna smiled

"Thank you Nenna that´s my third today" they both laughed and Nenna went back to the counter. "So what do you think goes on? Do you think Mike could have been taken by these girls? What I don´t get is where he has been for almost a year, could they have been hiding him here all this time I mean on the farm outside town? Helena asked "How should you two know when I´m the one knowing Mike" She sighed

They both smiled at her and Sam placed his arm on the backrest on her chair "it´s ok Helena, Mike is your friend and you have a lead, so do these girls keep him on the farm or somewhere else close to this city, that's what we have to find out"

"It does sounds possible after some people have seen him alive around this area, let´s say it´s some sort of cult they could have been spending the last year brain washing him" Dean said "so I´ll say we check the farm tomorrow or we could go later today. A cult could choose to be active after dark not to drag unnecessary attention to them. What do you say?" He dug in the pie while paying attention to Sam and Helena – discreetly he turned his head checking Nenna. "What does Nenna know, have she seen Mike?

Helena smiled by how Dean was so occupied with Nenna "Yeah I did but not today, she haven´t seen Mike if she had she would have told me. All she knows is how these girls suddenly came here. They are a part of this – obviously" Helena looked at Dean as he turned around facing her, was he going to ask her anyway? Hmmm…be prepared Nenna.

"What´s with that look on your face Helena?" Dean asked

"Ohhh…Nothing Dean" She couldn´t stop the smile spreading on her face "It´s just pretty hard not to notice how you and Nenna are keeping an eye on each other"

He turned watching Nenna again "I was only wondering if she knew anything, that's not keeping an eye on her" He shrugged his shoulders as he turned on the chair facing Helena, he made a pout before he drank some coffee

The whole scene from Dean made Helena laugh "Yeah sure thing Dean"

"If you do ask her anything, you behave yourself bro" Sam said with a serious voice. He turned to Helena watching the page she found. "it´s disgusting what this cult is doing – if these girls are a part of it, I mean to sacrifice another human being to a beast or I don´t know what they worship, they are being brainwashed into believing it´s done out of love!" He felt goosebumps allover. "Helena how long has it been since you saw Mike?"

"I saw him some years ago, we have been talking now and then but then he vanished. Mike is smart so these girls have been smart enough to find a way to trick him into being a part of this, or they kidnapped him somehow. I fear they will sacrifice either him or parts of him, we have to find him Sam" Helena said with fear in her voice. "We have to find out when this sacrifice will take place and I sure do hope that we are right about this"

"We will find him Helena and we will go there tomorrow or as Dean said tonight, we have to stop whatever they are doing"* He said. He saw how Dean raised from the chair and he didn´t get the chance to say anything. He sighed. "The girls are gathering here now so it must be soon or getting close, I don´t think this is like a girls just want to have fun trip. I´m sure they have Mike also from the leads you have Helena"

"It´s far from being such a trip, that much I know. Dean is right we have to take a closer look at the farm before we can make our move" She sighed

As the hunter Dean was he had to ask what Nenna knew before he could leave her out of the case. He went to the counter where she was writing something down, while waiting he checked the pie´s in the glass display – they all looked delicious and worth another visit. "Excuse me – Nenna" He said. The surprised expression on her face when she turned around facing him made him lowered his eyes for a few seconds. Then he caught her eyes he smiled. "I was wondering what you know about the farm outside town, Helena told me you didn´t know anything but with our job I have to ask!" He sat down on a chair at the counter

Their job what is he talking about? She thought Helena was here looking for her friend, it must be an undercover job of some sort then. If so; you better get yourself together Nenna before you might become a suspect! She couldn´t avoid Dean´s beautiful green eyes, when talking to him now. He made her nervous. "Only thing I know is a bunch of girls – young and old been gathering here and they must be at the farm outside town. Helena showed me a picture of her friend Mike but I haven´t seen him around here."

"Well then, in case you see, hear or remember anything here´s my number" he handed Nenna his card. "Another thing I have to taste that spicy pie of yours before leaving" He smiled. Dean knew he made her nervous he felt it and her voice had been shaking when taking his order, same thing happened now.

She took his card and his comment made her smile. "You just stop by anytime Dean" She could have bited her tongue off for saying that – but it kinda slipped. She noticed the look in his eyes changed and he placed both arms on the counter. He looked directly at her which made her even more nervous than she already was.

"Are you sure about that Nenna – I mean anytime that´s what you said" He couldn´t help it but to wink at her. She blushed and the reason could only be what she had just said to him, it might be a mistake from her or she actually meant anytime.

Dammit Dean! I´m working so you better be glad that there´s hardly any customers here. She knew how her words came out before. "Well at my café customers are welcome anytime and so are you" Seriously Nenna you could have done that so much better – do you really think he buys that one. She looked at him trying to act calm but in a strange way she didn´t even care about her blushing cheeks. Dean seemed like a nice guy even though she didn´t know anything about him.

Dean smiled and he rose from the chair "Not the last time you have seen me – amazing pie´s you make" he winked at her knowing what her - Anytime meant. You don´t blush like that unless there´s more under the surface. Before Dean sat down he busted Nenna in looking at him again, he couldn´t lie saying it didn´t affected him. She seemed like a nice girl and he would come back here when the case they were working on was done.

They decided to leave Nenna´s and go back working at the motel before driving to the farm. They still didn´t know for sure what went on there. On the parking lot Sam grabbed Helena´s arm making her stop walking she turned around.

"What Sam?" Helena was a bit surprised by how Sam grabbed her arm. Sam pointed at their car and she jumped in no reason to work at motel room when The Winchester´s could be on to something.

"We better drive to the farm right away instead of waiting when they might be active there now. If we wait until later they might have left unless they sleep at the farm" Sam turned on the passenger seat looking at Helena. "None of us know for sure what goes on, is it a cult or some girls doing some kind of witch craft"

"Witches, my fave thing" Dean groaned beside him

"Look Dean as much as you hate witches we have to consider the possibility it could be"

"Don´t you think I know that as a hunter, Sammy" He sighed

"Now you say witches Sam, I had the same thought. The sacrifice part could be from a very old type of witches. I can´t remember the exact type because they go way back, I think they sacrifice to some kind of creature but I have to search for it" Dean groaned again – mumbling something she couldn´t hear.

At the farm there were lights on also some strange lights coming from the barn. Dean parked the car and very carefully they sneaked closer. When they were close enough they could see some were carrying torches towards the barn, the girls placed them in a circle outside. Sam and Dean made their way nice and easy towards the barn. A few steps away from the barn door Sam held Helena against the wall looking at her, she had to swallow a few times when being so close to him. She felt the heat roll inside her when his chest almost touched her. Helena sure did appreciate it being dark unless her blushing cheeks were glowing in the dark.

"Ok Helena, the safest way to do this will be that you climb up the latter to the hay loft while Dean and I search the barn. From there you will have a perfect view, so are you ok with that?" Sam asked

"Yeah I´m good Sam, just be careful ok?" Helena snug into the barn followed closely by Sam and a few minutes later Dean. At the hay loft Helena saw a huge crappy painting of a creature hanging on the wall – what an ugly mother fucker. Helena felt her stomach started to twist and turn what is that thing anyway, it´s so gross. She crawled on her stomach closer to the edge of the hay loft. A few girls were down there preparing something – then she saw what looked like a cage placed close to some sort of alter standing beneath the painting. Helena saw something looking like letters or symbols on the painting so she took her cell zooming in on the painting and took some pictures of it and without the flash. Before she left the hay loft she checked the pictures but they were all too blurry due to the crappy light in the barn, they had to search for these letters and symbols at the motel. She crawled back and down the latter where Sam and Dean were waiting for her. Very fast they left.

Back at the motel she sat down at the laptop plugging her cell onto it and found the pictures she took making them bigger, then she searched for the letters and symbols, after scrolling through a few pages she found what she hoped for. Sam and Dean were doing their own searching on each their laptop.

"Ok Listen up. I found out what we´re dealing with – a Lianche a very powerful and strong creature. In old books it´s said people sacrifice to it. These sacrifices can be a nail, tooth, finger, blood, hair and so on. Once a year they make the ultimate sacrifice to Lianche with a human life – the time for the sacrifice will be tomorrow afternoon. This cult – which this is, if it had been witches they make the sacrifice during the winter where it gets dark sooner. Well witches or cult they believe it will make them more powerful and lead their next victim right to them. You can kill this beast with a spear from the boribura tree growing in the jungle of Peru. The spear has to be dipped in the blood of a phyton. The spear has to hit the artery of the Lianche´s neck, it will make the venom spread fast killing the beast" Helena explained, Sam came and sat down next to her reading what she found. Her feelings for him were growing minute by minute, like the episode at the barn weren´t enough he sat very close to her now.

"Really! Where the hell do we get a spear from the Boribura tree Helena? "Dean burst out" and blood of a phyton" He sat down looking frustrated at her.

"I think there was a reptile shop when we drove into Spring Valley." Sam did a search for it "Yep we have the shop which is close by so we have to go there tomorrow. Not that I want to buy a snake and kill it, but maybe we can get a blood sample. Not the first time we get away with lying" He made a grimace "But how do we get the spear that´s the tricky part; unless…." he looked at his bro. He looked like he had his mind elsewhere. "Hey are you even here Dean?" Sam raised his voice

"Yeah I´m here, unless what Sam?" Dean narrowed his eye and he rose from the bed "what did you think about? You might say there´s a reptile shop here but how do we get the blood exactly Sammy?" Dean asked

Sam made an eye roll "Nothing Dean, but you are definitely not listening to me. I just said how we will get a blood sample by lying like we always do or we will find another way to get it. Then I was thinking that maybe Nenna knew something about a spear or she might know someone having one. We haven´t seen the whole city so maybe you should go have a little chat with her – I don´t think you would mind but if you do then we will solve it somehow"

"Shut up Sam! No I won´t mind talking to Nenna again" He noticed how Helena was fighting against a huge grin spreading "Don´t hold it back go on and laugh" He smiled

"Sorry Dean but the look on your face not to mention your eyes" She giggled

"Yeah well I´m glad I´m so amusing to both of you" He grinned

"You know there might be a museum or a park having the tree….." Sam made a grimace knowing how a park having the tree sounded "Do you know when Nenna close her café Helena?" he asked

"Erhmmm…no I don´t I could try to Google it" Dean looked at her and he took the keys on the table. Helena bited her tongue not to say anything, he was very eager to leave. She placed her hand at her mouth but her eyes gave her away and she knew.

"No, I´m driving there and if she isn´t there I´ll go there tomorrow first thing" Dean left hearing Sam´s teasing voice – take your time bro. Dean didn´t answer he was in a hurry it was a matter of life and death, they had to safe Mike.

At the café he saw Nenna walking around inside getting some things done, she turned off the lights walking towards the door, talk about perfect timing and the very last minute. She opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Hi Nenna I know how this must look like to you" He looked at her while giving her a crooked smile

"Dean!" She was astonished by seeing him outside her café. "What are you doing here at this time?" she asked while typing in the alarm code "Not that I know you but you look stressed or something" She started to walk down the sidewalk.

Dean sighed a very difficult situation he was in. "It´s the case we´re working on – we need something and I was hoping you could help us." she stopped looking at him. He made a grimace.

"Me! Helping you with the case? I don´t know if I can but I will try" She watched him. "So tell me how I can help.

"We have a very strong lead to what goes on, on the farm, I can´t let you in on every single detail Nenna. But we do need one special thing to solve it" Dean felt how much more relaxed she seemed around him now compared to this afternoon.

"What do you need?" She turned her head looking directly into his eyes. Her heart was beating faster but it felt easier to be around him now.

"What we need is a spear made from the buribura tree. We were hoping you knew something like if there is a museum in this town or a park having special sorts of trees" he sighed knowing how stupid he sounded "I sound like a freaking lunatic I know"

"It´s clear how desperate you all are in finding such a spear. Dean I…." He interrupted her

He looked directly into Nenna´s eyes. "You know how Helena´s friend is trapped there and I know how I sound but we really need help, so do you know anything?

At first Nenna had no idea what to say when she saw the desperate and frustrated look in his eyes, they needed help and fast "Dean, I can help you with the spear" She saw how he lighted up. "Years ago my ex went to Peru when we were still together; he was attracted to the place a huge fan. While being there he brought a spear and don´t ask why he left it at my place, I kept it after we split. You need it so you can have it Dean, I live right around the block" She said

Gently Dean grabbed her arm making her stop "You actually have a buribura spear do I get this right" He asked astonished

"Yes you heard me right and I live right here, so let´s get the spear for you" She said

It took him a few minutes before he let go of her arm "Sorry, about that Nenna" he said and she smiled at him before they went Inside the building and walking directly for the elevator taking it to the top floor.

They met for the first time this afternoon so it felt a bit strange having Dean here in her apartment "Ok let me show you the spear I guess you´re busy getting back to Helena and the other guy" All of a sudden she felt nervous and her heart started pounding faster, she felt it was easier to be around Dean only a few minutes ago. Without him seeing it she made an eye roll at herself – easier my ass! Not a lie how she wanted to talk some more with Dean when he wasn´t busy working. But if she brought it up how would he see her then?

"A bit busy but we can´t do more tonight we still need something else for the case" In her living room she took the spear down from the wall handing it to him. "Thank you Nenna, this is far more than I expected" He smiled "Now you mentioned the other guy I´m with – his name is Sam and he´s my little bro. Helena you already know and she is a smart and nice girl" she looked at him with a strange look in her eyes "What Nenna?"

"So Sam is your brother and here I thought he was your friend or partner" His question made her even more nervous, should she be honest with him or wait until it was more appropriate "Never mind right now it can wait. I guess I´ll see you before you leave town - I mean you mentioned my spicy pie" She felt the heat in her face. The way he was watching her made her feel even more how much she wanted to get to know him.

A huge smile spread on his face. He did see her colorful cheeks, guess it was a chance she took when saying what she just did. He also felt how the tension between them changed – they both wanted more not only the naughty way, no there was something about Nenna that dragged him in. He placed the spear against the wall and he went closer to her. "Yeah I did say that but I also remember how you said I could stop by at any time" The minute his words had been said she blushed even more "Nenna, I don´t know if it´s me but I get the feeling that you have something you want to tell or ask me" He said

She felt how her heart was skipping a beat when he walked closer to her, the tone in his voice made her weak. Somehow she found a way to answer him. "Yeah that´s what I said" Damn he already knew her to well! Now be true to yourself Nenna, you will regret it the minute he left. He might stop by at the café getting some more pie but who says he has the time for talking or even want to. You might never see him again when their job here is done. She looked nervous at him. "I don´t want you to get the wrong impression of me if I bring this up" She lowered her eyes

"I know I make you nervous Nenna" He could almost hear her heart pounding. There was definitely something on her mind. "Try to relax, you don´t have to be nervous around me. Let us sit down and then you tell me what´s on your mind because I know there is something" He said while he giving her a smile

He was so sweet, his smile and his soft voice made her calm down a bit. She gave him a shy smile. "Are you sure you have time Dean – I mean the case, Sam and Helena are waiting for you and they must be wondering…" The look he gave her made her shut up "Ok, can I get you anything then?" She asked

"No, I´m fine I don´t need anything. I just have to text Sam letting him know it will take a while before I´m back, then we can talk" He smiled

Nenna knew there was no turning back now she had to be honest. She was shaking but then again for some unknown reason she felt she could trust him anything. She had this strange feeling inside – besides the huge crush she already had on Dean, there was something else.

Dean had to find a way to make her stop shaking too calm her down. Maybe not the best thing he could chose, but gently he took her hand. They had eye contact again. "I know it´s easy for me to say but I really do think that you should get whatever you have inside out of your system. We don´t each other at all but you can trust me" He said

"Ok, here it goes" she took a deep breath "Well…I would…" Her voice cracked and it made her annoyed, let´s do this one more time. "If possible I would love to talk with you before you leave, Dean. Not only for a piece of pie…." Once again her own words made her blush "I really know how to pick the words don´t I" She started to laugh

Dean winked at her. Then he started to laugh "Well, pie and love not the worst combination" if she wasn´t already laughing his comment didn´t make it any better. They were both laughing, after a while he looked at her. "You want us to meet again before I leave" he said while he kept her eyes locked to his.

"Only if it´s possible and you want to" Those eyes of his she could drown in them. She suddenly noticed how he was still holding her hand

"I want us to meet again so when we´re done with the case I`ll stop by at the café, and then we work something out ok?" He saw a smile spread on her face, he smiled back at her. Dean knew she could have or already did have a mayor crush on him and he felt something too.

"Sounds perfect, I just don´t want you to think the worst about me Dean that I´m only after one thing"

"I don´t think that about you not at all. Not to ruin anything but you need some rest and I have to get back." He smiled

"Off cause and honestly I´m tired" They went to the door. "You all be careful with whatever you are working on"

"We always are so no worries" Once again he took her hand letting his thumb caress it. "I will let you know when our job here is done." Gently he kissed her cheek

He made her blush – again! She smiled and she felt how he let go of her hand "Can I just hug you?" She asked spontaneously

Dean smiled "Off cause" He wrapped his arms around her at the same time her arms closed around him.

"I will try not to worry then Dean" She said while she held him tight.

"You sleep tight now" He let go of her. "Good night Nenna" He smiled and left

"You too, good night Dean" She kept watching him until she couldn´t see him anymore. She sighed and went back into her apartment.

Meanwhile at the motel.

Sam heard the text sound on his cell he took it reading the text from Dean "I don´t believe it, I do not believe it!" Sam looked at Helena

It startled Helena hearing Sam´s outburst, she almost dropped the water bottle she held in her hand. "What Sam?

"Dean has the spear, Nenna had one! They are talking right now so it might take a while before he is back here." He looked at her. "Now how do we get the blood – any ideas? Sam rose and sat next to her

"So Nenna happen to have a buribura spear" She looked a bit sceptic at him "Not to ruin your good mood Sam, but isn´t it a bit strange how she happen to have has such a spear? About the blood I don´t really have any ideas right now" She sighed

"Helena I understand why you´re sceptic but I do think we can trust Nenna – from how Dean and her been interacting since this afternoon, she is ok Helena" Sam smiled and he shook his head

Helena smiled at Sam comment about Dean and Nenna "Is he always like that when it comes to girls?" She giggled "But now you brought it up, I did notice the look on her face when you two walked into her café she were checking you both out – Erhmmm mostly Dean off cause" She smiled

Sam smiled at her words "Believe me you don´t wanna know how Dean is around girls or better say can be, he can be a real pain in the butt. I have been teasing him more than once about how he should go watch some porn" He laughed

Helena burst in laughter at Sam´s comment "Go watch some porn – are you serious Sam? My gosh you two" she rose while laughing she gave him a beer. She remembered the feeling she had when she met Nenna and how Dean popped up. She had some kind of ability when having a hunch or what to call it and usually she was right. So now it could be about Dean and Nenna somehow, right now she didn´t know exactly what it was about those two.

Sam noticed how Helena suddenly seemed a bit distant "Are you ok?" He drank some beer

"Yeah I´m fine but I better let you in on this. Sometimes I get a feeling or a hunch about something, not to brag but it´s scary the times I have been right. Now the first time I saw Nenna it felt like I knew her but that´s not really possible, then Dean showed up in my mind too"

"Now we are talking about it. I had visions but it´s years ago since I had one. So now when you met Nenna maybe you are about to become best friends or something. Then we have Dean who is with her now, I don´t know if they could be heading towards something" He smiled while he looked into her eyes "You know I don´t think it´s a coincidence how you tracked me down, I´m sure it was meant to happen"

Helena felt her stomach was turning when he looked at her – his eyes were one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen, a part from him. Sam you are gorgeous inside out, she sighed "So we have our psychic ability in common or more or less. We should team up some more" She smiled trying very hard not show how she felt about him.

"Yeah we should and we could start with this python blood" He emptied his beer

"We can´t break in taking a blood sample from a phyton and who says there is one at the reptile shop you noticed?"

"Nobody does. We can´t just break in and that's what I said earlier. We could try to find some kind of spell getting the blood but it has to happen fast" he already had one who could help on his mind….Crowley! Sam you know it can be necessary where should we get the blood? "Damn. I think we have to call Crowley" He sighed.

"Crowley? Is that a friend of yours?" The look in his eyes told her this Crowley was anything else but a friend

Sam laughed sarcastic. "No he is not exactly a friend sweetie. Try with The King of Hell in the flesh"

"What?" She couldn't believe her own ears. "You want to summon the King of Hell? Are you crazy?" She heard how she was freaking out

"Dean and I have dealt with him before" He sighed. "As things are and how much time we have left to kill Lianche I see no other way"

"Yeah maybe, but... The King of Hell? Seriously a demon Sam! What a perfect partner" She shrugged her shoulders "Ok if you know what you are dealing with then let´s do it

"It's alright Helena. It´s not the first time I have done this and I know how to handle him" He said

Helena nodded. "Okay no matter how much this freaks me out as a hunter then let´s get this over with. I trust you in whatever you are about to do" She shivered a bit.

"All right then" he rose and he started to prepare things for the spell. Then he made the devils trap on the floor before he said the spell to summon Crowley doing what he had to do to summon Crowley- but don´t forget the devils trap. Then they waited typical for a King it took a while before he made his entrance

"Hello Moose" He brushed some dust of the sleeves of his jacket. As usual when dealing with The Winchester´s he was trapped in a devils trap. "Come on, I thought we were over this point. You called me so I guess you need something from me – the king of hell; you need my expertise" He saw Helena "So who´s the lady Moose"

"Shut up Crowley, You should know by now that calling you is not my fave thing! Yes I called you because we do need your help, trust me I would rather it had been possible finding another way, but we can´t" Sam hissed

"Is that really so? Well then what do The Winchester´s need this time that they can´t get on their own? It must be some very important stuff, out of reach for you. What about your angel friend Castiel" Crowley said sarcastic

"Ok, you listen and very carefully" Helena stepped inside the Devils trap and she grabbed Crowley´s chin "My friend is in trouble and what we need from you is to help us getting blood from a phyton! We need it and I would appreciate you doing this for us!" Helena almost yelled at him

"Oh I do love when a woman takes charge... does she treat you the same way to, Moose?" You are such a turn on darling" Crowley said amused

"Eww", Helena yelled and she let go of Crowley while she backed away.

"You need blood of a phyton, hmmm interesting, so what´s in it for me darling? Don´t take for granted you get my help for free" Crowley said

Sam gave Crowley a very angry look "Crowley for once! Do you have to get anything for helping her? Forget it we will find a more reliable source who don´t act so selfish about getting phyton blood as a favor" He hissed at Crowley

"One offended Moose we have here. So what do you need the blood for if I might ask?" Crowley looked at Helena..

"Why we need it it´s our business not yours, so will you help or not?" she felt the blood pressure raising. "Do we have your help or not Crowley?" Helena looked annoyed and pissed at him

"Ok I´ll help you, but first you got to let me out of here – then I want to know why you need the blood or else there´s no deal" Sam told him then he made a crack in the trap and Crowley could step out. "A lianche that bastard don´t belong anywhere not even hell… gross! Give me a few minutes and I´ll be back here" He fixed his tuxedo then he vanished

Crowley was back in a flash he handed the blood to Helena then he vanished again almost at the same time as Dean walked in the door. The first he noticed was the tick tense atmosphere filling the room and then the devils trap on the floor. He looked directly at Sam.

"What did you do Sam?" He asked in a very tense voice. He looked at Helena then back at Sam "Answer me what did you do?" He placed the spear on the table and saw the glass with blood – phyton he guessed. "I have the spear and you the blood apparently, so which one of you would like to let me in on, how you got it?

"I called Crowley for help Dean; I saw it as the only way to get the blood. Having Helena here made him help us and as you see we have what we need" Dean looked very pissed at him but honestly Sam didn´t even care – he would have done the same thing.

"Really Sammy, Crowley! Did you even consider other ways first, like Cass? You know how Crowley doesn´t do anything for free" He hissed

"Dean, Dean! Could you relax, I made Crowley do it when I became so pissed at him for being such a dirt bag towards Sam. He is not getting anything in return he wanted to know why we needed the blood or else he wouldn´t make the deal" She said " Tomorrow we will do our entrance at the farm killing lianche and Mike will be free. Right now we need some rest not a fight" She said

"True we have to sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Sorry Sam"

"It´s ok Dean I understand why you respond like you do." He said and they went to bed

Helena was up first the next morning and she had breakfast ready for them by the time Dean woke up. He was stretched in bed. He went to shower before Sam woke up and wanted one.

While they eat they were talking about the case and went through it once again. Sam felt Dean had his mind on other things than the case.

"So Dean you feel a bit tense or like you have your mind on something else than the case. Do you mind sharing it with us?" He asked

Helena turned her head without any of them knowing- she could see Dean looked annoyed at Sam. NO not another fight between those two, we have a job to do.

"Not now Sam, we more important things to do today. So I´m not having this conversation with you at this point" He walked towards the door knowing what Sam wanted him to say. Right now he hardly dared to even talk about Nenna out in the open, not that a monster would care if he said out here or in a room. If any beast wanted to harm her or anyone else he cared about they would find a way. He sighed. "Come let´s get this over with"

They left the motel all their gear were packed they were ready to kill Lianche. The plan was that Helena as a girl would blend in pretending to be one of these freaks. Sam and Dean would hide inside the barn ready to strike at the right time.

All went smoothly at the farm Helena blended in; none of the girls were paying attention to her. Unnoticed she went into the barn like she was checking stuff before the ceremony started. The alter was empty and the cage was gone too, she looked at the alter and went closer to it. She felt goosebumps allover when looking up at the Lianche painting it felt like it was watching her.

The girls started to gather inside the barn so she sat down on the back row waiting for the ceremony or whatever it was to start.

After a while they walked to alter placing each their thing – dammit she didn´t bring anything. Ok what to do now, she ripped some of her own hair off and when her turn came she placed it on the alter.

From behind the alter 6 girls came in carrying the cage with Mike inside, he was yelling at them to stop this insanity. The girls dragged him out and they lifted him onto the alter locking his hands and feet – they all began to cover him in the sacrifices they all had made. It felt like ages before things started to change inside the barn all the girls except for Helena went into some sort of trance they were humming the same over and over. Helena got spooked when the painting suddenly came to life, she had been so busy keeping her eyes on everything else in here except for the painting. She went into panic because it felt like the creep looked directly at her – now is not the right time to panic Helena. She heard Mike´s penetrating scream when Lianche bowed down moving a claw along his body, hearing this horrifying scream made Helena explode. She ripped the coat she was wearing off and she ran up the aisle, when she felt she was close enough she threw the spear right through the air as hard and fast as she could. It hit Lianche right in the artery on the neck, she placed her hands at both ears when hearing the sound from this beast when the venom spreaded inside it. Such a horrible sound and it felt like it would never ever end, finally the Lianche vanished in a strange looking fog or cloud. MIKE! She ran up to him

"Are you ok? Mike wake up" She shook him and he started to wake up "It´s me Helena you are safe now, how are you feeling?" she asked him

"Helena is it really you? They. Kept…me…here..." He said with a weak voice before he passed out again.

"Sam, Dean I need you help" She yelled then she heard their voices sounded in the barn and she heard the sirens from police cars coming closer, in a hurry Sam came to her. After they cut Mike loose Sam took Mike in his arms and carried him outside. Dean made sure all the girls were trapped inside the barn until the police came.

They started running towards the Impala and they drove off in a hurry. Helena was checking how close they were from the nearest hospital was luckily there was one in Spring Valley.

At the hospital Helena rushed inside getting some help while Sam and Dean kept their eyes on things outside. About half an hour later she left. They had to keep Mike for the next few days but he would be all right. She hated the fact how she had to lie about knowing him and what happened to him, but she had no other choice.

Back at the motel they were talking about what happened at the farm also how the police came, either someone knew what went on there or suspected something and told the police to check things. It could also have been one or maybe more of the girls who had anonymously reported what was about to happen.

Pure luck Sam, Dean and Helena got away before they might have been arrested for being a part of this insanity.


End file.
